1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a running type road surface shape measuring apparatus for measuring the shapes of a road surface during running.
2. Prior Art
In the known measuring apparatuses of this kind, there are various apparatuses such as evenness ruler, measuring apparatus for recording automatically longitudinal and transverse grades of road surface in profile-graph, measuring apparatus for recording automatically unevenness of road surface, double measuring apparatus for measuring continuously longitudinal grade and transverse grade in separation, measuring apparatus for measuring continuously longitudinal shape of road surface by carrying on large size vehicle, etc. and those measuring apparatuses are divided into such categories as for measuring evenness in longitudinal and transverse direction and as for measuring grade in longitudinal and transverse direction of road surface, depending on which purpose individual construction is taken into account.
Those conventional measuring apparatuses as described heretofore are unable to measure simultaneously both of the longitudinal and transverse unevenness and the longitudinal and transverse grade, and are provided respectively with variable measuring mechanisms for each measuring purpose. There further exist apparatuses of multi-measuring purpose, but they must be equipped with over-sized measuring apparatuses which make it difficult to adapt to a small scale road surface resulting in problems of inaccurate measured values.
It is an object of this invention to provide a running type road surface shape measuring apparatus which is made it possible to measure simultaneously both of the longitudinal and transverse unevenness and the longitudinal and transverse grade of the road surface, and which is made it possible to run for measuring on the road surface to be measured.
It is an another object of this invention to provide a running type road surface shape measuring apparatus which is made it possible to calculate the measured values of the road surface shape and to process the road surface shape so as to be graphed out by a computer.
The running type road surface shape measuring apparatus according to this invention comprises a vehicle body on which two running wheels and one measuring wheel are supported rotatably in series, said measuring wheel is located movably in the upward and downward directions between said two running wheels, an ancillary wheel is rotatably mounted on the outside of said vehicle body in parallel to said measuring wheel, said measuring wheel is provided with a displacement measuring sensor for measuring a displacement in upward and downward direction of said measuring wheel and a distance measuring encoder for measuring a moving distance of said measuring wheel, and said vehicle body is provided with an angle measuring sensor for measuring a grade of road surface.
In the running type road surface shape measuring apparatus according to this invention, said displacement measuring sensor, distance measuring encoder and angle measuring sensor are connected through an analogue data converter unit to a data processor unit for calculating the measurement value for the road surface shape and for processing the road surface shape so as to be graphed out on the basis of the measured data.